New Beginnings
by zackaroni
Summary: Newly reformed Team 7 have completed their first mission, and now the chuunin exams are back! Except now, they are supervisers. But as always, trouble arises... With Itachi still at large, will Sasuke turn back to his path for power? sasusaku and others
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: i dont own Naruto... sob

Sasusaku main paring

Prologue

* * *

The newly reformed Team 7 found them selves reporting back to the 5th Hokage, after their first mission as a team for almost five years.

It took Sasuke's 9 months of probation, the Chuunin exams, and then all their efforts went into becoming jounin.

And that's how the four of them ended up standing in front of the Hokage explaining in full detail what had occurred on their latest mission.

On the right there was Haruno Sakura, one of the most beautiful and brightest kunoichi of the village. She wore her pink hair at shoulder length, her eyes a striking green. Sakura had developed fast over the years, developing curves and suitors were ever she went. During her later teens she had lost the huge forehead she had been teased about so much during her childhood. Bangs fell on either side of her head, and her forehead protector kept the rest of her hair out of her eyes. She wore a red vest, and a short pink skirt that split at the sides for movement, shedding the modest black shorts she opted for fishnet ones.

Next to her was Uchiha Sasuke, still one of Konoha's most eligible males. With dark hair and obsidian eyes, the Uchiha prodigy was the quietest of them all. Returning from the Sound almost a year ago, killing Orochimaru, but still hadn't achieved his lifelong goal in avenging his clan. Sasuke exchanged for his Sound uniform for the clothing typical for a shinobi, which included the green vest, shirt and black pants, Sasuke wore his forehead protector on his forehead. The symbol of the leaf village had a scratch through it which served as a memory of Naruto's first failed attempt at bringing him back.

Beside him stood Hatake Kakashi, their sensei for about six years, who was doing most of the reporting. He was a man, about thirty, and an extremely skilled ninja, he had gravity defying silver hair, and a mask that covered half his face, and he too wore the usual ninja attire. His forehead protector was strapped across his forehead and concealed his left eye.

And next to him stood Uzamaki Naruto, easily the loudest ninja in the history of ninjas. He had an unhealthy obsession with ramen, and a dream to be hokage. He wore a black and orange jacket and orange pants, with his forehead protector, like Sasuke, across his forehead.

'…And that was it.' Kakashi finished. Tsunade nodded.

'Ok, dismissed.' The team left curtly with a bow.

'Anyone for ramen!' Naruto grinned at his team mates. This happened so many times now, it was almost a tradition. Kakashi shook head.

'Sorry guys, got some business to attend to. Bye!' And disappeared with a 'poof'. Sakura and Sasuke nodded, and the trio headed towards Naruto home a way from home.

* * *

plz reviw!! i want 2 kno how i can improve!! and im not entirely clear on the rating thing either... so tell me wat u think!!!


	2. Chapter 1

My luv goes out to:

Kakashi500

MimoriFanForever

NarutoSakuraSasuke4ever

SheWhoLaffsAtCheese

ayane04

clenalyn

uchihasakurah26

eek21

cherryblossom418

and I hope I didn't miss anyone…

I luv u all sooo much!! This one's for u guys!!

Be patient with me plz! Tell me if things get a little confusing, but itll clear up eventually! Promise!!

Sorry the last one was so short… it was a prologue after all! But my internet is really stuffed up!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… :sigh:

* * *

Chapter 1:

Sakura made her way across the village humming to herself quietly. It was the first day of spring and the cherry blossoms were out in full bloom. Too bad she couldn't enjoy it. The streets had already filled up with busy people getting on with their busy lives. It was mid-afternoon, and she had just finished another training session with her team. As intense as they were, she enjoyed them. Plus it gave her a chance to prove herself. Sasuke really had been spending too much time with Naruto. Both of them were strangely overprotective. It was nice that they cared, but she wasn't twelve anymore! But it was sad that the four of them didn't train together as much as they use to. They all had their own lives to get on with, now.

She enjoyed the feel of the soft wind blowing her freshly washed hair dry, as immersed herself in her own thoughts.

Sakura looked up suddenly. She searched the street and its roof tops. She frowned, she could have sworn… She shook her head wearily. She must be imagining things.

'I should really be getting more sleep…' she muttered quietly to herself.

'Hey! Sakura!' Sakura looked up to see a familiar figure or rather, two familiar figures and smiled.

'Hey Kiba! Akamaru!' The large dog barked acknowledging her. Kiba grinned, revealing his large canines. He slipped off the white dog easily.

'Watcha doin'?'

'Work' She sighed and cocked her head in direction to the hospital. 'What about you?'

'Walking!' Akamaru barked in agreement, and nuzzled against her. She giggled and stroked his soft fur.

'Tsunade-sama's going to have my head if I'm late! Talk to you later. Okay?'

'See ya!' Akamaru gave Sakura a long lick across her hand as a goodbye present. She gave him another quick stroke before waving goodbye and taking off quickly.

A certain Uchiha watched Kiba approach Sakura, frowning. That had been pretty close. Drifting off into his own thoughts he had forgotten all about concealing his chakra from her. Now he watched her closely from between the branches of a large tree. He was only secretly watching her because he was concerned for her… welfare. She was a medic nin after all, and that would probably drain a lot of her energy. So this was all out of concern for her health. Anyone in his position would do the same. Satisfied with his own reasoning, Sasuke continued to watch the pair closely. He didn't like Kiba, he decided. Why the hell was that guy even allowed outside! For all they knew he could have fleas, or rabies, or some other strange dog related disease. And those teeth!

He felt somewhat relieved as she ran towards the hospital.

Akamaru gave a short bark, and Kiba looked up, his eyes searching. And smirked when he found what he was looking for.

'Uchiha'

_Shit_.

* * *

'Afternoon, Shizune!' Sakura called out cheerily to the Hokage's secretary.

'Morning, Sakura!' Shizune wore her night black hair below her ears, her eyes a sparkling black. 'Oh! And careful when you go in there… it's been a long day for her.' Sakura nodded knowingly, and knocked on the heavy wooden doors, stepping in when there was no reply.

She sighed at the expected sight in front of her. The 5th Hokage was asleep at her desk, sleeping off another one of her hangovers no doubt. And still with a bottle of sake in her hand. Sakura expertly pried it out of her finger tips, settling the bottle on the far side of the room, and then proceeded to tidy up the avalanche of papers on her desk.

'I felt that.' Her blonde master lifted her head up groggily and wiped the saliva around her mouth. 'Now get out.' She ordered, massaging her sore head. Sakura bowed and turned around quickly, hiding her smile, experience told her not to test the hokage's patience while she was in one of these moods. Sakura grabbed her white medic uniform as she left. Slipping her red vest off, she slid on her white uniform on. She quickly gave them to Shizune, and ran off to her rounds.

Sasuke resumed his spot on the roof. But only after he had managed to disappear at a speed even he thought wasn't imaginable. He cursed himself for an hour before coming back, but not before he was sure that Kiba had left the area. _Damn that stupid dog_.

* * *

'Oi! Teme!' A familiar loud yell broke him away from his brooding thoughts.

'Hn.' Naruto landed beside him. 'Wanna go grab a bite to eat?' Sasuke shrugged.

'Sure.'

'Hey, maybe Sakura's free too!' Sasuke stiffened slightly at the mention of her name, but the blonde didn't seem to notice.

'C'mon, let's go!' Sasuke reluctantly stood up.

'Last one there's paying!' Naruto cried as he ran off towards the hospital. Sasuke smirked and took off after him.

'No, I really can't Naruto.'

'Aww… Sakura-chan!' Naruto pleaded.

'Just go, Sakura. I'm sure you can finish off later, _after_ lunch'

'But I-'

'Go.' Tsunade said firmly. Sakura bit her lip. She had missed a lot of her shifts lately due to missions and training. From the look of Tsunade's face, there was no getting out.

'Umm…' Her stomach emitted a low rumble. She smiled, defeated. 'Ok.'

'Yay! Ramen!' Sakura and Sasuke shook their heads. Sakura wasn't sure if she'd be surprised Naruto was made of ramen, instead of muscle and bone like the rest of them.

* * *

The three of them made their way through the streets to their favourite ramen stand.

'Hey! Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, long time no see!' They turned around to find the source of the voice.

'Temari!' Sakura smiled at the blonde jounin. She hadn't changed since the last time they had met. Clad in a black v-neck short sleeved dress, with a large red sash around the middle, and as always, with the large fan on her back, her hair still done up in four pony tails.

'Yo.'

'Hey, Shikamaru!' Naruto called as Sakura walked over to catch up with Temari.

'What are you doing here?'

'Ambassador for the Suna, again.' Temari rolled her eyes.

'Guide for the ambassador for the Suna, again.' Shikamaru retorted, rolling his own eyes. Sakura giggled, the chemistry between the two was evident. Too bad they were both too dense to notice it.

'What for?' Shikamaru lifted his eyebrows up in surprise.

'The chunin exams, of course.'

'Really?! Awsome!' Naruto crowed happily. Shikamaru and Temari nodded.

'Anyway, we were going to grab some lunch, want to come?' The pair glanced at each other for a second before nodding.

'Sure, why not?'

Shikamaru sat next to Naruto, who sat next to Sasuke, who sat next to Sakura, who sat next to Temari. Sakura chatted away to Temari, while Naruto talked Shikamaru's ear off. Sasuke stayed silent, observing, like he always did. He noticed small things that other people didn't. Like when she laughed her emerald eyes would light, or how in a moment of lapse in concentration, her ramen would slip through her chopsticks and soup would splatter onto her delicate nose, or how-, he stopped himself, frowning, cursing.

Temari smirked, seeing what Sakura didn't see. But quickly changing her smirk into a smile when Sakura glanced in her direction. Sakura shrugged it off, and returned to her own steaming bowl of ramen, but not before sneaking a glance in Shikamaru's direction, who quickly glanced back down at the sight of Sakura. A smirk crept onto Sakura's own lips.

* * *

how was that? im open to any suggestions!! i might update this one later, to lengthen it some more...

and plz review!! review and ill update faster! its u guys who keep me going!! XD


	3. Chapter 2

Hey! Sorry this is so late!! I was sick for a week! But now I'm fine. And we have so much assessment my head is spinning!! XP

Oh well, here's chapter 2!! hope u guys enjoy it, and as always review, review, review!! i luv u guys for it!!

and if u find any mistakes, plz tell me, i was kinda in a rush to post this, so... enjoy!

Disclaimer: rub it in why dont you? **... i dont own naruto**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Sakura stepped into the large hall. The loud bang of the doors behind her drowned out by the loud buzz of chatter. She looked around at the sea of shinobi, as she struggled to find her friends in the midst colours, mostly swallowed up by green.

'Sakura-chan! Over here!' She smiled in relief, waved and quickly made her way to the large group.

'Hey, guys!' She smiled as they all murmured their own greeting. 1, 2 , 3… 11, 12. 12 in all including herself. Teams Gai, 7, 8 and 10: The Konoha Twelve, as they were often referred to. They chatted together about the usual; missions and new techniques and what not.

The almost chatter immediately subsided, as everyone's attention turned to the front of the room. Noticing the growing silence, the Konoha Twelve stopped their own conversations and turned to face the podium.

'Thank you for attending this meeting at such short notice,' began the blonde hokage, in her usual crisp voice. 'As some of you might have already heard, the chunin exams are being held at Konoha again this year.' Sakura heard a soft 'ooh' of recognition from Naruto.

'… And due to our previous… experiences, we are heightening the security of the exams. Your assigned positions will be posted, and you'll be notified with more information later from your team leader. Any further questions you can be referred from Shizune,' she indicated to the woman on her right. 'It will be held about to months from now, and we are hosting the Sand, Rain, Grass and Waterfall. I want you all on your best behaviour.' She eyed the room sternly. 'As usual three phases are taking place...'

Sakura listened attentively, trying her best to drive out Naruto's annoying grumbles and groans. Sasuke just stared, or glared, it was rather hard to tell, at the huge stone carved hands behind Tsunade. At least _one _of them had to listen.

'… And that's all for today,' Tsunade concluded, 'thank you for coming.' And they knew that they were dismissed, the hundreds of shinobi began to file out of the hall, and the buzz of chatter resumed. Naruto groaned at having wasted all that time to wait for _that_. But instantly brightened up.

'Now let's all go out for ramen!'

* * *

Naruto sulked, glaring at the piece of meat as if it was its entire fault, and put it in his mouth. Still sulking. 

'C'mon, Naruto! You've got to eat something else beside ramen sometimes!' Sakura reached over Sasuke's shoulder, pushing him playfully.

'But Sakura-chaaan, ramen tastes so much better!'

'Yes, yes, you can have twice as many servings tomorrow…' To which Naruto grinned his infamous grin as his eyes glazed over, much happier at the prospect of consuming two dozen bowls of his most favourite food.

'Dobe…'

Teams 7, 8, 10 and Gai sat together at Team 10's choice in place: the BBQ restaurant. It was almost a unanimous vote against Naruto's (except maybe Hinata's) to go to Ichiraku's. It had been Ino's quick suggestion, and everyone readily agreed.

Sakura absently picked up her own piece of sizzling meat. It was definitely a nice change from ramen. She chewed slowly, examining the sight in front of her. The twelve of them, plus Temari, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai and her three year old son, sat a little squished, but happily on the largest table they could accommodate. Apparently seventeen people had never requested one table before. Well, sixteen and a half, really.

There was Kakashi on the edge, happily reading that perverted orange little book, Naruto sat next to him, and had begun a heated discussion with Temari, sitting opposite him. Seated beside him was Sasuke, looking bored, clearly having heard his argument before, who was also seated to her left. Ino sat on her right, chatting animatedly away with the three-year-old in Kurenai's arms. Choji sat on the other side, his face horrified at the poor untouched burning piece of meat between Shikamaru and Temari, then 'rescuing' it. And Shikamaru either:

a) didn't notice, or

b) (which was most likely) didn't care.

His bored face flickered between the bickering blondes.

Seated on the other side of Choji were Hinata, Kiba and Shino Hinata's eyes continued to dart from the cooking meat in front of her, and Naruto, her cheeks slightly more flushed then usual. Kiba fed bits to Akamaru who sat quietly underthe table. His soft fur tickled her toes. Shino didn't look particularly happy, although it was quite difficult to tell under all his clothes, having to be seated opposite to Lee and Gai. They perhaps made the most noise out of all of them together, bursting out into random shouts of love and outh, or cry and sob in each other's arms. It really was quite and embarrassing sight. Moving along was Neji and Tenten, somehow they had grown almost immune to Gai's and Lees' constant chatter. It was loud, but she loved it.

Sasuke sighed, tilting his head back. His eardrums aching slightly after sitting next to Naruto for so long. The noise in the restaurant had gone down considerably, the teams bid each other good bye, heading off in their own directions.

'So… Man! It's late!' Naruto stared at the pink sky. 'Oh! Shannaro! I said I'd meet Iruka-sensei for ramen! See ya guys tomorrow!' And with out another word, her ran down the street at full speed.

'… Wait, what?! BUT YOU JUST ATE!' She called out to him, or rather, the trail of dust he had left behind. 'But… but he just ate!' She looked at Sasuke incredulously, who was shaking his head.

'Dobe…'

'Well, see you tomorrow, Sasuke!' She waved to him casually as she walked away. _Sigh…_

Sakura drummed her fingers against the bridge railing. As usual, she was the first to arrive. She sighed. The air was clean, with the lingering scent of cherry blossoms in the air. She closed her eyes before she felt the boards of the bridge shift in weight. She opened them again to see Sasuke standing beside her.

'Hey, Sasuke!'

'Hey.' He leaned on the railing beside her, staring up into the clouds.

A comfortable silence fell upon them as they stayed still listening to the water gurgle by underneath. Sakura's thoughts drifted off to Naruto. Knowing him, he would probably come running, screaming his head off any second now…

'SAKURA-CHAN! TEME!' _Right on cue,_ she thought dryly. And inevitably, their sensei would probably turn up hours later, with another one of his unbelievably lame excuses.

By the end of the first ten minutes, they had moved off the bridge and into the trees.

'…'

'Yo!'

'Aaah!' Naruto fell off his branch, landing with a loud thud. Sakura winced, and almost fell off her branch too at the sight of their silver-hired sensei, her arms flailed for a moment, before she clung onto her branch not-so gracefully.

'Ouch.' Kakashi jumped down from his branch above them, onto the ground inspecting the groaning blonde, and shook his head sighing. The three of them where too stunned to speak.

'Wh-what are you doing here?' Naruto spluttered. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

'What do you mean?'

'What are you doing here… so _early_?' Kakashi shook his head feigning hurt. Sakura and Sasuke joined them on the ground.

'Honestly, one day your at my throat for being late, next minute I'm early and-'

'You aren't early! Just _earlier_ tha-'

'Can we get to the point?' Sasuke muttered cutting their debate short, he stuffed his hands into is trouser pockets, resuming his trademark stance. .

'Right you are, Sasuke. We have a meeting with the hokage, now.' Sakura rolled her eyes.

'Let's go then!'

'Right.' Performing the necessary hand seals the four of them disappeared, leaving only a trace a smoke behind them.

'Ah! Good, Team 7's here too. Now we can get on with it.' Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke stared in surprise at the fellow ninja's they had shared their genin days with, also assembled in the hokage's office. The twelve almost fully grown ninja's made her large office seem so much smaller.

'Tch. Late.'

'Hey! It wasn't my fault!' Naruto pointed to his chest. 'It was Kakashi sensei's! He said tha-'

'Ok, ok,' Tsunade cut the bicker short. She muttered incoherently under her breath. 'Ok! Now, down to business…'

Sakura chewed her bottom lip as she listened. Alot of trouble was obviously going into the safety and success of exam. It was as if they were... _preparing for an attack? _That _definitley_ couldn't be right.Sakura shook her head, and focused as Tsunade continued to talk.

'And don't forget the meeting next week! _Don't be late_.' Her eye seemed to hover to Kakashi, before she waved her hand and dismissed them. Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto turned to follow their comrades out.

'Oi! Kakashi-sensei! You coming?' Sakura looked back to see all three senseis gathered around Tsunade's oak table, evidently waiting for the last of them to get out. Tsunade's chin rested on the upright palm of her hand, eyebrow's raised slightly.

'Nah, I'll see you kids later.' He waved his hand absently at the three of them. Sakura took the hint and tugged the back of Naruto's shirt, dragging him out. Sasuke following silently behind, and she closed the door behind them.

* * *

'Eurgh! That means we'll have to wear those vests, right?' Ino licked the white ice-cream off her spoon. Sakura nodded, her swallowing down her own ice-cream. 

'Uh-huh.' Ino rolled her eyes.

'But green is so not my colour!' Everyone else rolled _their_ eyes. Typical.

'It sounds like fun!' Tenten smiled, a slightly cynical sparkle in her eye.

'Just don't kill them.' THe rest of the girls murmured in agreement. Hinata fiddled with her spoon.

'Two months... Seems like a while away...'

* * *

'Ok! Everyone here? Team 7… yep' She muttered the last part under her breathe, and nodded when she saw the four of them. 'Ok!' She sat down on the large chair at the head of their long meeting table. Sakura smiled at her mentor, before glancing up and down the long table, about twenty-five she estimated. 

'In front of you is a briefing of the chunin exams.' Tsunade waited patiently as the shinobi opened up the folders. 'So, you have the schedule, map, the leaders, examiners, etc, etc. I haven't included a complete list of supervisors and such for obvious reasons.' Sakura watched Naruto's chin sink into his upraised palm in absolute boredom. It had only been five minutes seen the meeting had started! At least he was trying to listen. Shikamaru didn't even bother with pretences, his head hung down, resting on his vest as he dozed. She watched as Temari glared daggers into the sleeping ninja, it was quite amusing, actually. Shikamaru was sure lucky that these tables were too wide for kicking. Or maybe luck had nothing to do with it; he was a genius, after all. And she was pretty sure that was a smirk playing lightly on his lips.

Scanning further down the table, she recognized many of the shinobi. The examiners from the previous exam had also returned; Ibiki, Anko, and Genma, she counted. Kotetsu, Izumo, Iwashi, Iruka, Raido, and Aoba were also among the shinobi assembled on at the table. She quickly turned back to the hokage, who was now explaining the map in better detail, pointing and circling various parts of an enlarge version on the board. She glanced to her left. Sasuke fingered at the map in his own hand, his face blank as always, but he was evidently bored. His eyes glanced at her, she smiled a little sympathetically, shrugging the tiniest bit. Only Sasuke could detect such small movement of her slender shoulders. She turned her attention back to the hokage, who had now moved on to safety precautions.

'...Ok, I look forward to meeting you at the next meeting!' There was a flurry of movement as everyone stood to stand up and bow as Tsunade stood.

'Huh?! What's happening?' Naruto jerked his head up, blinking his sleepy eyes awake. He watched the shinobi stream out the open doors, surprised. 'It's over?' Sakura was torn between sighing exasperatedly, growling at him for being so dense, or punching his lights out. While her insides battled with this decision, Sasuke camly swat him across the head.

'Dobe…'

* * *

'So…' The three of them sat on the stone bench near the Konoha gates. Naruto glanced at his team mates, one on either side, strangely quiet. Well, except for Sasuke, he was always quiet anyway. But the air around them was strangely… tense? He had been talking for a while before he stopped, realizing neither of them were paying the slightest bit attention. 

Sakura watched the guards at the gate, absently. Kotestu and Izumo, somehow rather ironic, since the found her here the morning after he left. The stone bench was as cold as she remembered. But he was here, and he wasn't going to leave again. Ever. Kotestu and Izumo rose from their seats.

Change over time. _Thank Kami! _Naruto wasn't sure how much longer he could take of their strange silence.

'C'mon, let's go!' Sakura and Naruto had been placed on their weekly shift by the gates, and since Sasuke didn't have anything better to do, he joined them.

Sakura felt relieved as she lifted herself up from the hard bench. She waved at Kotetsu and Izumo.

'Hey guys!'

'Hey!' They called in unison. Kotestu ran his hands through his messy hair, making it stick up even more. Izumo lifted his hand up in acknowledgment. The had grown a lot closer over the years, and she saw them often, as they were Tsunade-shishou's _favourite_ shinobi.

'Oh! I almost forgot, Tsunade-sama wanted to see you two right after this.' The pair nodded wearily, before dissappearing with a soft 'poof'. Naruto immediatly got comfortable in the seats, she took the bench, while Sasuke took the other seat. She ran her finger over the many carved words embedded into the wood. She smiled at a roughly carved 'Sasuke 4eva!' followed by several dozen hearts and x's and o's.

* * *

Sakura fiddled with her clipboard, chewing on her bottom lip, her pencil poised in her right hand as she examined the notes before her. It was late, and she was tired, volunteering for another three hours from shortage of staff had not been the best idea. Her mind seemed to cloud over every time she tried to focus. 

'There!' She scribbled down the last of the details before signing her name, date and time off. 'Whew…' She slipped the board between all the others.

'I'm off! See you guys tomorrow!' She watched in surprise as a slow blush crept across her fellow medics cheeks. She lifted one eyebrow, but was too tired to question any further, she turned around.

'Oof!' She walked into a solidly built chest. Sasuke's chest to be more exact. _That explains Akio's blush…_

'S-sasuke! What are you doing here?'

'Hn. You finished?'

'Umm, yeah, but why are you here?'

'Have you eaten?' She sighed.

'Yeah, ofc- no.'

'Hn.' She frowned as she tried to think of the last time she ate. Ramen, _before_ their shift at the gates.

'Let's go.'

'Huh?'

'Eat.' He was a man of so few words it was often exasperating.

'What? Oh! I'm really tired tonight and I'm not really that hun-' Her stomach chose that moment to emit a low growl. She lightly blushed guiltily.

'Ok, maybe I'm a little hungry, but every where's closed now!'

'Hn.' He just continued to walk. She sighed again, and followed him.

He lead her to brightly lit up restaurant, surprisingly there were quite a large number of people eating.

'C'mon.' He smirked a little at her surprised expression. She followed obediently inside, where they were quickly seated. The blushing waitress quickly placed down their menus before hurrying away, barely stifling a giggle. Sakura found this quite amusing, Sasuke only glared at her from behind his menu.

'Geez, everything's so expensive…' She muttered.

'Just order, Sakura.' She looked up to find the same waitress, still blushing, casting glance fervently at Sasuke.

'Oh! Umm…' She scanned the menus once again.

'She'll have the same.' The waitress nodded, and the menu was taken gently out of Sakura's grip and handed to the waitress before she could protest.

'But, hey!'

'You were taking too long.' She pouted, and began to look around at the other occupants in the restaurant. Quite a number were looking at them, one guy winked at her before she quickly turned away. Looking down, Sakura realized she still had on her medic uniform, comprimised of a plain white shortsleeved shirt, and skirt. The skirt was too short for her taste, the fishnet shorts she wore underneath peeked out, she was sure Jiraiya had something about this... tugging the hem of the skirt, dhe decided to attempt at conversation.

'You know, I haven't seen Kakashi-sensei around lately.'

'Hn.' He shrugged. That was no good.

'Do you come here often?'

'… Sometimes.' A start.

'Is it any good?'

'…Ok.' Atleast he was talking... Thankfully, their food was brought so Sakura didn't be tortured any further.

'Mmm! This is really good!' She exclaimed, her mouth half full of rice and egg.

'Hn.'

Sakura chatted as they ate, telling him about her patients as he listened.

'Whew! I'm stuffed!' Sasuke smirked as she rubbed her stomach gently. The waitress brought the bill, and before Sakura could reach for her purse, Sasuke had already placed a few notes down, and stood up.

'But, Sasuke! I can pay for my own meal!' She protested indignantly.

'Hn. Whatever.' He took a step before turning back around. 'Coming?' She glared at him a little longer, before getting up and following him out the door.

She stifled a yawn behind her hand, shivering slightly as the cold air enveloped her. 'The sky was free of clouds, revealing the blanket of winking stars. Her breath created warm puff of air, she drew her body closer for warmth.

'Here.' A heavy, but warm green material was placed gently on her shoulders. She blinked at him, surprised. Opening her mouth to protest, she paused and smiled, her vision grew a little blurry as her eyelids grew heavy.

'Thank you...'

* * *

How was that? am i moving too fast, too slow? totally open to critique or watever, and tell me if u spot any mistakes!! 

wasnt entirely happy with this chapter, but oh well...

reviews would be greatly appreciated. they make me write faster!

Oh! and a belated b'day to itachi!! (gotta luv him 3) and a happy belated b'day to kurenai!! (only by one day) XDDD

thnx for reading!! 'til nxt time!

ninja-kyoko


	4. Chapter 3

ohaiyo! im really sorry about how late this is!! its been over a month!! alot has happened and u probrably cant be stuffed reading about my excuses so... on we go!

first of all, thanks to everyone who has read this far! greatly appreciated! and ill appreciate u even more if u comment! XD

but this chappie is dedicated to dei... not gonna spoil it for those of u who dont kno... -sniff-

ok, and i read back on my last chapter and im gonna fix it up, so just warning you guys who've got me on alert! not much will change, just realized how many gramatical errors i made!

disclaimer: has anyone actually claimed naruto here? well, i dont own it either...

* * *

Chapter 3: 

Sakura smiled, her cheeks warmed by the morning sun. A gentle breeze carried through as she entered through the stone gates. In her hand she held the two typical bouquets of white roses she had picked up from Ino minutes before, and in her other was a plastic bag, filled with the usual.

She usually reserved a day in every month to visit her parents. But today was particularly special: the anniversary of their wedding. Since they weren't here to celebrate it, she celebrated it for them.

As usual, it was very quiet. The cemetery was a very small one, and had a serene sort of atmosphere. Sakura quietly made her way across the pair of stone graves that were her parents'. She suddenly turned her head sharply as something caught her eye. Or rather, someone. His raven hair glinted blue as he sat crouched in silence. Sasuke.

She approached him quietly, curious.

'Sasuke?' He didn't move. She knelt down beside him. His onyx eyes flickered over her briefly, before resuming his quiet unmoving stare. He sat squat in front of two twin graves. His face brought down to his knees, arms pulled over in a huddle. '_Uchiha Fugaku_' and '_Uchiha Mikoto_' the graves read. His parents. She opened her mouth, but couldn't think of anything to say. The graves were over grown with weeds, save a roughly cleared area, exposing the well carved lettering.

For a few moments they listened to the birds sing.

'Here.' She said, finally. She picked a white rose from each bouquet, and lay them down on the bed of weeds. Sakura gave him a small smile and went to visit her own parents.

* * *

'_Hey mum, dad…' _

She moved forward and paid her respects. Her pink hair tickled lightly at her cheeks.

'_Are you there?'_

Their graves were set under a cherry blossom tree. It was currently in full bloom. A gently breeze had sprinkled the graves with delicate pink petals.

'_How are you?'_

Picking up the wilted bouquets, she replaced them with the fresh ones. A refreshing scent of sweet blossoms washed over her.

'_Are you safe?'_

She changed the water. A gentle petal spiralled its way down. A lone pink petal among the white.

'_Are you together?' _

And began to rearrange the roses, slowly. The petal dropped gently, joining the others scattered around her.

'_Are you happy?'_

She put down a box of her father's favourite rice cakes, and her mother's favourite sweet dumplings.

'_Can you hear me?'_

She placed down two cups, filling them with steaming green tea. She moved out of the large empty house into a small apartment.

'_Where are you?'_

She looked up into the clear blue sky. More pink petals soared above her, carrying them away.

'_I love you…'_

A tear slid slowly down her cheek.

'I miss you…' she whispered to the air.

And she left.

* * *

The following week, Sasuke returned to his parents' graves. Their marble graves had returned to their original shine, and completely weed free. A bouquet of white roses lay on each.

* * *

The weeks following were filled with much planning. Tsunade looked as if she was going to die from an embolism at any moment, so Sakura and Shizune were treading extra carefully. Being Tsunade's apprentice, Sakura was often sent in her place when she couldn't make it. These jobs were more often than not, tedious jobs which required little or no supervising whatsoever. And she always seemed to find a mountain of paperwork the following evening. She seemed to be running on coffee these days, and was beginning to realize why her sensei seemed to consume so much sake…

Sakura shook her head as she broke out of her daze.

Somehow, she had managed to get from the Forest of Death to the large oak doors of her teacher's office. Without noticing. And still clutching the few documents in her hand. Still in one piece.

Today's particular task was to oversee the installation of new security cameras. The previous ones that had been set around the tower had been broken, and were in need of replacement.

The forest was every bit as dirty and musty as she remembered it. Naruto and Sasuke seemed to be desperately avoiding her after accompanying her to so many 'assignments' already, and were no where to be found. So she was forced to go alone, in the company of five leering young men. It was most unfortunate for the few giant centipedes that crossed her path that she was in a particularly bad mood.

Sakura rubbed her forehead tiredly, taking comfort from the image of her warm bed waiting for her at home. She winced as the edge of one of the documents poked her in the eye. Rubbing that as well, she knocked on the door.

'…Come in.' Sakura turned the brass handle, pushing the door open. Her sensei sat at her desk, trying to discreetly rub the corners of her mouth and hide her sake bottle at the same time. In no mood to scold Tsunade today, Sakura wearily handed over the report and bade her teacher good night, planning to collapse into her bed on arrival.

'And Sakura? What's that there?' Tsunade rubbed her cheek. Sakura's hand floated up to her own cheek, and then pulled it away in disgust. She held her fingers closer to her face. A strange greenish liquid coated the tips of her fingers. Centipedes. Maybe she would collapse under her covers after a long hot shower. Or two.

* * *

The inhabitants of Konoha felt the coming of summer hard. Over night the temperature had soared. Sakura woke up tired, sticky and late. She managed to have a shower, get changed, and swallow 'breakfast' in less than ten minutes. And get out of her apartment looking half-decent. She found her team, as usual, on the bridge, one short, also as usual. In the heat, and about to fall asleep, Sakura was less tolerant. Within fifteen minutes of waiting, Team 7 moved off the bridge to seek refuge under the shade of a large tree. Naruto lay at the bottom, sleeping, while Sakura and Sasuke lay among the branches. She was fighting the urge to join Naruto in dreamland, and suspected Sasuke was also. Her vision blurred as she let out another yawn. Naruto had taken off his jacket, revealing his tank top inside, and Sasuke had taken of his chunin vest, and rolled up his sleeves. Her vest and skirt seemed to stick to her like a second skin, and wondered how Sasuke seemed to cope. SHe watched him resting back onto the trunk of the tree. She gave in to the tugging, and closed her eyes, promising herself it would only be for a second.

* * *

Sasuke jerked up. _That chakra…_his eyes widened as he scanned below them. Sakura and Naruto had dozed off, sleeping quietly. His eyes flickered from obsidian black to crimson red.

'Hehe…' His head jerked. Two figures concealed behind the shrubs. Though, with his sharingan eyes they were not hidden at all. Chakra seemed to emanate from the large sword on the ex-Mist nin's back. They stepped out silently. _Itachi._ His eyes were twins to Sasuke's own. His eyes darted to Sakura and Naruto. _How can they be sleeping?_ There was no time. Without even giving it a thought, Sasuke launched off the tree. Withdrawing the katana from his back, Sasuke launched at full speed and struck…

The world span, suddenly a change of scene. The katana was not stuck in Itachi's heart at all. What was happening? Clear blue eyes gazed up at his. _Naruto…_He glanced around. Dirt and rocks. It seemed strangely familiar.

_Orochimaru…_

Sobs beside him. He turned to them. Her green eyes red and swollen. _Sakura…_

Naruto coughed. Sasuke let go of the katana suddenly. Sticky red blood smothered his hands.

'Sasuke!' Sakura cried, screaming. 'How could you! He was your friend! Your _friend_!'

He opened his mouth to explain. No words came out. _Why is this happening?_

'Sasuke! _Sasuke!_' His world span, again. Everything lost focus.

'Sasuke… Sasuke…'

* * *

His eyes snapped open. Concerned green eyes stared into his. 

'Sasuke...Are you ok?'

Sasuke sat up.

'Are you ok?' She repeated. 'You look really pale.' She leaned forward putting her hand across his forehead. He calmed down at her soft cool touch.

'…I'm fine.' He found himself muttering. She frowned, unconvinced, but took away her hand. He missed it instantly.

'No, really…' He brought his hand up to his forehead. His hands were cold and clammy. He brushed his bangs aside.

'You fell asleep. Maybe you had a nightmare?' He didn't answer.

'I'm fine.' He looked up her. 'I'm fine.' Almost trying to convince himself.

She nodded. 'We better wake Naruto up.' And she leapt down.

He closed his eyes, breathing steadily.

* * *

He returned to the bridge that night, unable to sleep. He hadn't dreamt about Itachi in a while now. Over a year now, or two? He couldn't remember. In his hand he held his forehead protector, running his thumb over the gauge that Naruto had made. Fighting as equal shinobi. Without it, Sasuke would surely have lost. Would things have been different? Would they have been better? The hokage had offered him a new hitai-ate, but he had refused. Even after the nine months of probation, many of the shinobi didn't see him as one of them anymore. He didn't think he deserved a new forehead protector. He didn't even deserve the second chance. There were times he even forgot he was an avenger. He forgot that his clan was murdered by his brother. He forgot he had sworn to kill him. 

Sasuke sighed. He had had plan. It had been all planned out. Everything was meant to go according to _the plan_. What went wrong?

The metal felt cool against his hands as he continually traced the mark. Finally, he tied it back around his forehead and took his route back home, slowly.

* * *

The street light were dim, and all the shops were closed, save one. The corners of his mouth turned up ever so slightly. He lifted up the curtains to find his blonde team mate there, as expected. The lanterns filled the stand with a warm glow. He took as seat beside Naruto. 

'Shafuske!' Naruto swallowed. 'What are you doing here? One miso ramen, thanks old man.'

'Make it two!' They both turned in surprise.

'Sakura!'

She smiled and took a seat. 'I thought I'd find you two here.' Naruto could only grin as he continued to inhale his ramen.

'Here you go, two miso ramen.' They thanked him and broke their chopsticks.

Outside, a shinobi turned a page, smiling to himself. His silver hair illuminated by the full moon. 'Kids.'

* * *

so there u go! chappie 3!! hope u lyked it! and plz review!

and tell me if im moving too fast or slow or my spelling and grammar is all wrong...


	5. Chapter 4

HEY GUYS!!! D

wont chatter for too long, just wanted to thank u for reading this far!!

had a severe case of writers block, and i often listen to music of read other pplz fics!! no plagiarizing, sont worry! "

also, wondering if u guys had any book recommendations, not manga of course... im looking out to try something new, and i can usually handle any genre and size... thnx!

ok... disclaimer: nup, not yet.

* * *

Chapter 4: 

Tsunade sat at her desk, leaning back into her chair as the team gave their report. There wasn't much to report, really. But she insisted on taking the precautions for the upcoming chunin exams. Especially after the reports from Jiraiya…

She mentally shook it off and her attention resumed to the team in front of her. Team 7. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi. She marveled silently at how Kakashi's three brats had grown.

Naruto had grown immensely since she had first met him. He looked exactly like his father… Her eyes softened momentarily. She had known Jiraiya's favourite student quite well.

Sakura was, of course, her favourite. She had never had kids of her own, but if she ever did, she hoped they would've been something like Sakura. Tsunade's protectiveness over her young apprentice had grown after the death of Sakura's parents. And yet the hot headed medic had refused all sympathy, and continued her work as if it had never happened. Tsunade lips curved into a slight smile. She admired the girl's strength. Her courage never seemed to waver, even after the death of her parents and Sasuke's return…

Sasuke. Her attention turned to the final 'brat'. She was still slightly wary of him, watching him closely. But he seemed stable enough. The main reason she let him back in was that their situation had been ironically close to her own. And her own team member had been the cause. Deep down in their hearts, she knew, she and Jiraiya had never stopped hoping Orochimaru would come back to his senses and come back to them. And when he did, Konoha would _have_ to let him back in. But he didn't. She didn't realize until after the news of his death had been confirmed that she still hadn't given up hope. Along with the fact that if she didn't let Uchiha back in, Sakura and Naruto would probably never forgive her. And probably Jiraiya too.

They would never admit it themselves of course, but they were all perfect for each other, balancing it out.

Naruto, overly-energetic-loudmouth-idiot and Sasuke, quiet-goal-oriented-prodigy, and Sakura was thereto keep their egos in check with her charms and super-strength. And what team would be complete without their perverted sensei to keep them on their toes?

They looked at her expectantly. It took Tsunade another moment before realizing they were finished.

She cleared her throat. '… You may go…'

'You weren't listening, were you Old Hag?!' Naruto pointed, accusingly.

Tsunade glared at him. 'Of course I was! Now... go and eat some ramen.'

Naruto gladly obliged and disappeared out the door. 'Hokage's orders!'

'Now you've done it, Tunade-sama!' Sakura said half exasperatedly. Sasuke rolled his eyes and Kakashi took his little orange book out of his back pocket.

Tsunade smiled as they walked out. 'Don't be late tomorrow!'

Yes... they really were perfect for each other…

* * *

'Sasuke… you feeling ok?' 

'Hn… I'm fine.' He shoved his hands deeper into his pockets.

She nodded. 'You just seem a bit… pale. Have you been eating? I know you like them, but a diet of tomatoes isn't good for a shinobi.' She told him shaking her head. Turning to Naruto she said, 'And the same goes for ramen.'

Naruto grinned sheepishly back. He had his hands rested on the back of his head, struting around confidently.

Sakura sighed exaggeratedly. She did worry about the two of them. It may have seemed like she was mothering them a little, but they hadn't had a mother in a long while. Naruto never had one at all! She didn't know about Sasuke, but she missed hers. The best she could do was look out for the family she had left.

* * *

They waved good bye and made their separate ways home. Sasuke walked alone down the quiet streets, slowly. The sky was changing rapidly. By the time he arrived at his apartment, the pink purple evening had turned to a deep blue. Stars littered across the blanket of blue and he mounted the stairs, one at a time. He took his time through his tasks, showering, brushing his teeth, and changing. The sky had turned to a dark black, and would stay that way until dawn came, again. Sasuke settled into his bed, hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. His window was open, allowing the soft breeze in, swaying his curtains. A small patch of moonlight shone onto his sheets. 

What would sleep have installed for him today?

* * *

The tree top canopy shed little light into the dense forest. But that was more than enough for his sharingan eyes. He panted heavily, his heart thumping against his ribs. The twin spinning tomoes never missed a thing. He barely felt the stinging in his leg. Standing in front of him was the man he hated most. His sworn enemy. Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke's eyes burned with rage as he glared at his brother. Itachi lifted on hand, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth with the flick of a thumb. He too was bleeding. Sasuke gripped his katana tightly. He felt the familiar sensation as gathered up his chakra, channeling it through his body and into the blade. The sounds of one thousand birds filled the forest. He watched through the blinding light as Itachi began to make hand signs, fast. Sasuke moved faster, his eyes widened as he ran. Itachi disappeared. Cursing, Sasuke moved again, as long as his chidori barrier was up, no one could touch him. 

A cold voice whispered into his left ear. 'Foolish.'

Sasuke spun his blade around into air.

And then in his right, 'Little.'

Sasuke snarled and sliced through the air again.

The cold voice seemed to appear in both of his ears now. 'Brother.' The voice echoed through the still air, lingering.

Before Sasuke could swing his katana again, a sharp pain prickled in his chest. Red liquid began spreading on his green vest. Blood.

'_Dammit.'_ Sasuke looked up. The last thing he remembered seeing was the spinning blades of the mangkyou sharingan…

* * *

Sasuke's eyes snapped opened as he landed on the floor boards with a dull thud. A drop of cold sweat slid down his pale face. His breath was harsh and rapid. Instinctively, he brought his hand up to his chest. No blood, still beating. He swallowed, the feeling as if trying to force down a dry pill almost gagged him. Sasuke raised his hand, sweeping his damp bangs out of his eyes. He slowly began untangling himself out of his twisted white sheets. The white cotton of his tank top was soaked. Sasuke trembled slightly as he got up. He balled his hand into a fist, punching the mattress. 

_Why?_

It was the fifth day in a row that Sasuke had had these nightmares. And every time he would find himself tangled and trembling on the cold floor.

Itachi was a million miles away and still had this effect on him. He stares at his balled fist for a long time before getting up to have a shower.

The hot drops slid down his back and face, continuing their way down his torso and legs. Pressing his head against the white tiles, he watched his water spiral down the drain with his nightmare.

* * *

Changed and ready, Sasuke sat on the roof top, watching the sun rise. The wind blew through his raven locks, drying them. He somehow hoped the remainder of the nightmare would blow away with the wind. 

Over the month, his dreams became steadily more and more frequent. They were not a stranger to Sasuke, having experienced them almost every night while his stay at Orochimaru's. He struggled to keep calm, not sure whether to break down and scream, or run away and hide. Instead he did neither, closing his eyes. The image of twin crimson red eyes still lingered in his mind. Where they reminding him of what he was? An avenger. The oath he had sworn. It all seemed so distant now.

Sasuke trembled slightly at his conflicting emotions.

It still haunted him. The night he left. The night it all changed. Was it all for the better? He wasn't sure.

* * *

He was hideous. A long ugly snake with white feathery scaled protruding from his body. The blood was everywhere, more purple than red. It all happened so fast. And all according to plan. Sasuke reversed the jutsu, slicing and dicing up Orochimaru's disgusting soul. He was free. And Kabuto certainly wouldn't be able to stop him. A wave of nausea hit him as he took a look at his handiwork. The walls smeared with the substance that Orochimaru called his blood. Sasuke managed to get out. He needed to get away. So he ran. 

The next few days were hazy. Stopping only to drink, and too tired to eat, he allowed exhaustion to pull him into sleep. While running he refused to think, and continued to run with no sense of direction. He remembered waking, his head was pounding and the world span beneath him as he staggered to his feet. Ready to run again, a wave of familiarity washed over him. He stumbled back. In his nausea he sensed four figures, how did they get there without him noticing? He fumbled with the katana strapped to his back. His world blurred as he struggled to focus. Two of the figures stepped out, both masked. ANBU.

Sasuke heard the word 'Uchiha' before the world went dark.

And the next thing he knew, he woke up in a hospital room, strapped down. He could barely move anyway, stripped of his weapons and chakra points sealed. The hokage, he obviously assumed was the 5th, came in from time to time. He barely heard her talk, and responded to little. 

Once he thought he could see the blurred faces of his old team mates. Her hair and vivid green eyes were hard to miss, even in his hazy state. They didn't come again.

In his weakness, he could barely feel any emotion. Staring into the ceiling, hours at a time. Gradually his strength came back, and he began to respond to questioning. Ibiki Morino. The familiar large man sat down in front of him. The walls were stone and the table was steel. The entire room was a dark grey, a single light bulb hung from the ceiling. No windows. Ibiki circled him, asking questions. He didn't have anything to hide. There was nothing left. Sasuke only held one thing with him: his oath to kill his brother. Everything else didn't matter.

Some time passed, and the nurses switched. He noticed her instantly. Even after all these years, her chakra pattern was still familiar, although it was definitely stronger. She was quiet and candid, barely making any eye contact at all. He didn't interrupt or hesitate, just sitting there, taking in the familiarity of her presence. She had changed. There were the changes he had noticed instantly when he saw her on their first meeting after two and a half years, on their first attempt to retrieve him. Hre clothes, height, figure; the obvious differences. Watching her up close, he observed the subtle changes. Her manner and her indifference was the first thing. Sasuke watched with little amusement as she clenched her hands to stop them trembling. Muttering to herself as her read his chart. Requesting him quietly to lift his arm, or breathe in. She seemed almost cold. They could've been strangers, a patient and a doctor, with nothing in common, no past.

No… Sakura would have been nice to her patient.

* * *

He sat quietly, allowing the rushing of winds to whip at his face. He had learned in time that her trembling hands were not from fear or sadness, but anger. He closed his eyes, the blood red blades still lingering in his mind. His own hands began to tremble. There was nothing stopping him from gaining those eyes as his own. He was strong now, far stronger than he was when he last challenged Itachi. And there was nothing to stop him from leaving... Was there? 

'Sasuke!'

He casually turned his head downwards, his onyx eyes locking onto her sparkling green ones. She smiled and waved. He gave a small smile back.

* * *

Sakura walked through streets of Konoha. Even though it was very early, and the sun had barely woken up, the streets were already beginning to fill. Their numbers had seemingly multiplied over night, as a strangely large amount of genin ran through their streets. Two teams raced past her, and one or two looked over their shoulder as they ran, eyes widening. She smiled, knowing exactly what they were thinking. After all the preparations and hard work, the day was here: The chunin exams were about to begin. And the many genins soon to be milling around the large building all shared the one goal. 

For the occasion, everyone was required to wear the chunin vest. She had only ever worn it twice, one of them being the induction ceremony. Otherwise, it was hung neatly in her closet. Like a trophy. Although the green vest itself represented much already, it was the fact that she received it before her two team mates that she prided on first. The girl. The weak link. The one that stood by as her team fought to protect her. That girl had gone, and she had the certificate to prove it. Given that neither of them were even in the country when the exams took place, but still. She rubbed her hands over her bare arms. A ray of warmth spread over her back. Turning, she squinted and watched the sun rise higher. It was about to begin.

* * *

'Sasuke!' Sakura waved as she spotted Sasuke on the roof. He smiled briefly, and jumped down, landing neatly in front of her. 

She pouted slightly as he dusted himself off. 'Show off.' She dusted her own vest off.

A slight lift in left eyebrow was his only response. 'Here.' She dusted of his sleeves and straightened his vest.

'There.' She smiled. 'Let's go and wake Naruto up.' He nodded, falling into a step beside her.

'NARUTO!' She hollered, pounding on the door. Sakura winced as she heard a small yelp followed by a loud thud.

'I think he woke up.' Moments later, a very tired and disgruntled Naruto opened the door.

He rubbed his eyes. 'Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme! What are you doing here so early!'

'Waking you up! Another minute and I would have taken off your door!' Naruto nodded quickly, knowing Sakura wasn't joking. In fact, the replacement for the _last_ door had left quite a dent in his pocket. No Ichiraku ramen for an entire _two weeks_!

'But I was having a great dream! I was in heaven-'

Sasuke nodded, 'Great dream.'

Naruto scowled but then continued. 'And there was all this ramen! Fields and fields of ramen! Just imagine it, Sakura! Fields and fie-'

She cut him off. 'Very nice. Get dressed.'

Naruto frowned, puzzled. 'But why are you guys here so early?'

'Dobe. The chunin exams, remember?' To which Naruto gave a yelp of surprise and ran back inside. Sakura wrinkled her nose as she entered the threshold. Empty bowls piled the sink, clothes and scrolls were scattered everywhere, and empty cups of instant ramen littered his apartment floor.

He re-emerged a minute later. 'I'm done!' He called as he fumbled with his zip. It looked new like hers. Naruto also kept his vest hanging in his closet. The only thing he kept hanging in his closet, so it had no way of getting damaged.

Sakura nodded approvingly. 'Good. Let's get going.'

As they made their way across, the number of genins increased. Taking a detour, they quickly arrived at the hokage's office. Shizune beckoned them quietly.

'Be careful.' She whispered softly. Sakura nodded, understandingly.

'Tsunade-sama?'

'Sakura! Have you seen Kotetsu? Izumo?' Team 7 shook their heads.

'I have papers for them to deliver! Where are they?!' Sensing danger, Sakura quickly took hold of the situation.

'We'll go find them. Now. Fast.' She reassured her they'd be back soon, and warned her not to touch any sake.

'What?! How the hell are we going to go find Kotetsu and Izumo? Konoha's huge!'

'I've got an idea.' Sakura gave them a secretive smile. Naruto looked exasperatedly at Sasuke who shrugged and followed Sakura out of the building.

'This place looks familiar…'

'We were in here last week, Dobe.'

'Oh yeah! That's right…' He drifted off. 'But why are we here?'

'You'll see.' Sasuke gave a quick scan of the building, but couldn't see anything that would suggest Kotetsu and Izumo's presence.

They swiftly entered the building. Genins idled around the corridors, while their senseis gave them last minute tips. The number of genins increased until Sakura opened the last door. Naruto's eyes widened to the sea of genins.

'Aw… Sakura, how are we going to find them here?' He turned to Sasuke for back up. Sasuke looked into the crowd, frowning slightly, and then gave a small smile as realization hit him. He nodded at Sakura, she smiled back.

Naruto looked between the two of them, as if they were keeping a secret from him. 'What?'

'You'll see.' Sakura waded through the genins, who on sight, immediately parted. This boosted Naruto's ego to an unproportional size. Sakura rolled her eyes, continuing their trek down the hall. Approaching the end, they found the source of blockage.

A rain genin held up a small piece of paper to two cocky chunins. 'We're allowed in! We have passes!'

The one on the left sneered. 'So?! If you can't get past us, how the hell are you going to become chunin?'

His partner joined in. 'Yeah! Were just saving your asses... and the examiners' time!'

A genin began to charge at the pair, but was knocked away easily.

'Who's next?!'

'What about me?' Some genins turned in surprise. Naruto's ego continued to swell.

Sakura shook her head, bored. 'Kotetsu, Izumo, act your age.'

Their sneers turned to smiles as they recognized the trio.

'What's Hokage-sama going to say when their two favourite messengers turn up like this?' They chuckled as they performed the hand sign.

A small gasp rippled through the crowd as the number above the door changed.

Sakura waved at them. 'And the one off yourselves too...' Chuckling again, they reluctantly performed a second hand sign.

The smoke cleared away to two chunins. A larger gasp rippled through the crowd.

'Good.' Sakura nodded and looked around making sure they hadn't done anything else stupid. 'You boys really should know better. Hokage-sama's looking for you.' The shook their heads wearily, and nodded, like little boys caught in the act. Which they were, really.

They turned to the watching genins. 'We'll be seeing you guys later.' With a final wave, the five of them evaporated into smoke.

* * *

'You are kidding me! I refuse to wear this!' 

'Ino, come on…'

'Don't 'come on' me, Choji! It's disgusting! It's ok for you guys since you had not taste to begin with, but really! Sakura, back me up here!' Sakura hesitated, but had to admit it wasn't the nicest of all uniforms. Somewhat baggy and a weird muddy grey colour.

'...Troublesome...'

A voice suddenly boomed behind them. 'Are you done yet!' Several people winced.

'Morino! I have to put forward a complaint about these uniforms! I mean, how is a girl meant to wear this!' Ino demanded.

Ibiki just looked down at her, half amused. 'I don't care. If you're going to be part of my team, you will wear the uniform.' He grinned down at her.

Ino glared at him, but obviously had no hope in changing the mind of the Master of Torture and Interrogation. She muttered incoherently under her breath, but said no more.

Ibiki, apparently satisfied continued. 'Ok, you sissies! You know the rules! I want it a clean exam, we'll be leaving in a few minutes.' There was a flurry of movement as everyone checked for their clipboards and pens. Everyone waited as the countdown began. Only the sound of Choji's crunching could be heard.

He grinned at them, predatorily. 'It's time.'

* * *

I'm happy with some parts, and i absoulutely loath the others... but i thought i shouldnt keep it in any longer! 

In my rush i probrably have alot of spelling mistakes, so please tell me if u spot any...

review please! theres nothing a writer luvs more than reviews! they cure writers block even better than music!! XD

luv u all! xoxo


	6. Chapter 5

Heyyy... god its been a long time "

Sorry, but I've been busy... and then theres the writers block... and lack of motivation etc... but heres the next chapter!

It's been sitting there for a while, actually... but I fine tuned it a little... and hopefully you will enjoy!

And thanks to all those people who have held on... really means alot :D

Dedication: this chapter is specially dedicated to, who reminded me to get on with it... otherwise it might have taken another year... thanks!

Disclaimer: quite a bit has changed since my last post... but this remains the same: I Do Not Own Naruto. Naruto Belongs To Kishi.

drum roll please...

* * *

Chapter 5:

The examination hall was thick with anticipation and dread. In the corner stood a small group of nervous looking rookies, while the older genins sat cockily in their chairs waiting for it to begin. A few others looked as if the were ready to be sick.

The tension was overwhelming, and a fight threatened to break out any minute as they itched to begin. Little could be heard over the buzz of chatter and the jounins waited patiently for their turn. The chatter slowly began to subside as they watched the clock tick closer to 8.

A loud boom erupted at the front of the room. Several genins jumped, and seats clattered to the floor. A few of them immediately assumed a stance ready to fight, armed with kunais, others cowered behind each other as the rest froze.

'Put your weapons down.' Ibiki chuckled menacingly.

As the smoke dissipated, the large figure of Morino Ibiki emerged, and behind him a small army of test officers. The effect was quite effective; already majority of the examinees began to sweat.

'I am Morino Ibiki, your proctor examiner for the first phase.' He scanned the room, smirking. 'You will be given a number. Sit down and your examination test papers will be handed out.' He motioned for Kotetsu and Izumo to step forward. As they watched the genins sit down, the test officers moved around the perimeter, taking a seat on one of the many chairs assembled along the walls. Sakura rolled her eyes, suppressing a laugh as she scanned the room herself. Most of them sat cockily on their chairs. And obviously seemed very intimidating to the genins. Kiba grinned at one of them, baring his canines. Her eyes widened as she averted her gaze elsewhere, she dry swallowed visibly. Sakura giggled to herself silently.

Ibiki had slipped into character straight away, becoming the interrogation giant he played so well. She caught Sasuke's eye and gave a small smile, rolling her eyes slightly, he smirked. Ibiki's voice began to boom across the hall once again.

He ran through the rules, warning them about his supervisors' very keen eyes, stopping every now and then to answer their questions. Or not answer them.

'… You have been warned…' His eyes narrowed and looked the genins in the eye.

'Begin!' There was a great sound of swishing as they flipped over their papers.

Sakura began to scan through the room as many of the genins' eyes widened in surprise at the first question. She smirked slightly, having been possibly the only one who had answered all questions correctly- without having to cheat.

Sasuke watched with amusement as an increase amount of sweat began to prickle the examinees' foreheads. His eyes flickered around the room. Fifteen minutes into the exam, he spotted his first cheater.

_Tick…_

Naruto spun his pencil idly into the air, waiting to notice something. This had been more boring than he thought, and he wanted to move quickly into the second and third phase, where the real excitement would begin. He sighed again before movement caught his eyes.

_To__ck…_

Sakura watched intently through her large green eyes, feeling a little sorry for the genins, and swiftly scribbled something on her clipboard.

_Tick…_

Thirty-two minutes into the exam, and Neji stood up. 'Number 86, you have failed. Could you and your team please make their way out?' He phrased it as a question, but said it as a statement. Genin Number 86's eyes widened, beginning to tremble. He walked out of the room, followed by his team mates, silently.

_Tock…_

'Number 23, you and your team have been disqualified.' Sasuke said flatly, looking directly at the boy sitting in front of him. If he was put off by the fact Hyuuga had called the first cheater, he didn't show it.' The genin opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Naruto.

_Tick…_

'Number 37, out!'

'Hey! How the hell do you know I cheated?! Do you expect me to believe that you can keep an eye on all o-' His outburst was quickly cut off by Lee, who swiftly appeared in front of him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

'It is okay, you have failed this time… but you can try again! May your flame of youth never die out!' He cried passionately, his wide eyes brimming with tears. Sakura could almost feel Tenten cringe from the other side of the room, and Neji let out a small groan.

_Tock…_

'Aaah!' Came a shrilly yell from the other side of the room. Sakura winced as his entire page was flooded by insects.

'Number 40, you have been disqualified.' Shino told him, from behind his shades.

_Tick…_

'Number 15, leave the hall!' Kiba called out. The boy adamantly refused to leave, and had to be escorted out by the collar, courtesy of Akamaru.

_Tock…_

'Could number 62 and your team please exit out on the door on your right.' Ino said to the young girl sweetly.

_Tick…_

Sakura watched as the blur of steel landed on the paper of the genin sitting close to Tenten. Tenten, spun the kunai in her hand as she read out, '37, you have failed. You and your team may now leave the hall.'

_Tock..._

'Number 69, you have also failed.'

_Tick…_

'Number 77!'

_Tock…_

'91!'

_Tick…_

'4!'

_Tock…_

The last of the struggling genin were taken out as Ibiki scanned the room once more, sweeping the walls of the room, they all gave a small nod for confirmation.

'It is time for the 10th question.'

Naruto grinned at them. He hadn't ever told Sasuke or Sakura about how he had managed to pass the first phase.

'But before that… only one member may answer this question… and only one member may get through.'

'The tenth question… requires more intelligence than all the questions you have encountered so far… _Put together._'

More sweating.

'So… You'll first have to decide _who_ takes the tenth question. Only _one_ member from each group _might_ be passing the first phase.'

'Wait, what! That's just- Only one of us can get through!'

'Only one of you_ might_ get through.' Ibiki grinned. It seemed to make them tremble more.

'And if you get it wrong… your _entire team_ is banned from taking the exam for another _four years_…'

'…'

'Woah! But that's not fair!'

'It's life. Or you have another option. Don't take it at all. Take it next time, when you might get luckier.' He smirked. 'So… do you choose the person that is most likely to pass? Who _deserves_ to pass?'

'…'

'I'm giving you one minute to decide. Think it over well.'

In the silence the second hand of the clock could be heard.

_Tick… Tock…_

'M-Me! No way! I think you should do it!'

_Tick… Tock…_

'No way! I'm stronger! Even if you get past this stage, you'll flunk the rest!'

_Tick… Tock…_

One by one, teams stood up, ready to go.

_Tick… Tock…_

'5…'

'4…'

'3…'

'2…'

'1…'

'Time's up. The teams who are going to attempt it, stay. The rest of you may leave."

The sound of shuffling and muttering as genins left the room.

'…'

'Heh heh…' The remainder of them stared in surprise at Ibiki's massive shaking shoulders. 'Heh…' Ibiki stopped laughing, his eyes grew serious and hard.

'You… have all _failed_.'

Their eyes widened.

'What!' A genin's fist slammed down onto his table. 'but you said-'

'No ninja should go alone without their comrades.' Ibiki glared at them. 'Do you honestly think that we would let you through?' He laughed with no humour. 'If it were my way, I wouldn't even allow you to remain as shinobis…'

* * *

'Congratulations! You have passed the first phase!'

'…'

'But you can't relax yet! I, Anko, am your examiner for the second phase! Follow me, you punks!'

'…' They didn't move.

'Wait! You just… We _passed_?'

'Yep!' She continued to walk at a high pace. They jogged to keep up with her.

'How?!'

She stopped and turned around, looking them steely in the eye. 'You guys are in teams of three. You were assigned in teams of three. You will stick _to teams of three_. Not matter what!' Then she paused dramatically. After a moment of thought, she added, 'Unless you die of course!' She laughed to herself.

'…'

'Do you hear me! Those idiots who left their team behind to continue the exam or were left behind by their team were too cowardly.' She turned around again, resuming her trek. They followed.

'And besides…' She slowed her pace down. 'I don't think any of you can survive it out alone in this!'

She smiled wildly, a mischievous glint in her eye. '_Area 44:_ _The Forest of Death…_'

* * *

... shocker!

A bit of a cliffy i guess... so that was Phase 1 of the exams...

I'll have the next part up as soon as i can... i pinky promise! (the most serious kind of promise)

haha... just leave the reviews by the door ;D

and just one last thing! I'm going to fix up some of my previous chapters.. mainly grammatical errors... but if there's any major changes, i'll let u guys know... thnks!


End file.
